Unleashed fury
by Bass Wars
Summary: This is a part of a book I am writing. I would love to hear your comments on how to make it better. English is my second language, I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes.


May walked out of her door, realizing what she has done. She walked down her stairs, the ones she walked down each and every day for so many years. Her hand lay against the pail wall with her dark hair resting on her shoulders. She was fully dressed, but her sword was left behind.

Very unlike her to do so.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell, slow and glum. She exited her building down to the rumbling street, ignoring each and every one who said hello to her – which weren't so many as usual. She looked up to see the large green tree, the one she walked to every morning to see her students.

They were somewhat like her family, but she will never say it out loud. She passed the restaurants she used to eat at, the coffee shop she sat in every morning drinking the exact same coffee she drank before. It was dark and sour, but it tasted like a new life.

She couldn't smile, nor that she did so often, but she didn't have the normal solemn expression she always had. She was so proud of who she has become she didn't let anyone forget who she was, and who she will always be. But today it was different, because she didn't feel like herself.

She exited the village, greeting the guards as always – but this time she didn't tell them where she was going. They looked at each other worried, but let her through. "Take care" one called after her, and all she did was raise her hand and nod shortly. She walked up to the tree, which stood beside the large field covered in sand. The white fences were still there and everything looked the same, only she wasn't. Her students were waiting there, Ryuken sleeping by the tree, serene and with a smile spread on his lips. He opened one sleepy eye to watch his beloved teacher walk up the hill. He knew she will always be there for him, no matter what the cause. Anna and Alice were there as well, sitting beside Ryuken on the ground, playing one of Anna's mind games. Alice was of course losing, but she had so much fun she didn't mind. Anna was just happy to win, as always.

The two of them turned around and stood up, after kicking Ryuken's leg to make him stand as well.

But that was when it went wrong. A red aura twisted around May's body, red and blue flames covered her body. The heat was unbearable they had to take a few steps back. And then it happened – May let out a scream, so loud, so heavyhearted, full of agony, resentfulness and self-loathing the flames only became stronger. Fractions of the sand were turning to what it seems to be pieces of glass, the trees erupted and the birds flew away. She fell down to her knees and for the first time we saw her not angry, not happy, not sarcastic or disappointed – but sad. Tears fell down her cheeks to the ground, evaporating from the flames that didn't do her harm. She embittered quietly, clenching her hair so tightly her knuckles became white.

We were so flabbergasted we couldn't move. Our teacher was crying? The one who saved our lives, the one who stood tall no matter how hard it was. The one who told us to never give up, that we were weak if we stopped working. The one who literally slapped us down to the ground if we shed one tear – was crying?

Ryuken looked at us, and then nodded. He walked forward when the flames died out, and kneeled beside her. "May?" he said softly, wondering if to touch her would be a good idea. "What happened to you?" he asked, he had to know who did this to her.

May pulled up, her large dark eyes were red and she was sniffing. She looked almost human, and we didn't know who caused her to be this way. She whipped her tears slowly, sat down and began to tell us what has happened. How Kurogane took her to the bar and made her drink too much, how he took her to her house and instead of making sure she was safe – he used her. She told us what he said at the end, and broke down in tears again – though this time they were filled with anger. "I will kill him" she said "I will destroy him and everything he cares about, if there's any. I'll rip him limp by limp; spill his mucky blood all over the village. I will hang his head from a pole for everyone to see" she yelled in all her wrath. "For everyone to know what a low-life, piece of scum, and sordidness of a creature he really is"


End file.
